Farmer's Daughter
by Ln3Girl
Summary: When Ludwig and his brother come to get a job at Carly's local, family farm, it isn't just feeding animals and harvesting crops anymore. Drama starts to occur...and that's the last thing Carly wanted. Gilbert is trying to convince her he has feelings, but she doesn't want to believe him. Her farming life has just got a whole lot interesting...and it's not like she wanted it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Farmer's Daughter**

**Chapter 1 - His Brother**

**(Carly's POV)**

~~~

Customer after customer came in the barn, but none of them had come up to talk to me so far. I was getting tired of standing here alone, no one to talk to or sell animals to. Why was I the one who always had to take care of the shop when my parents were out? Why couldn't my brother do it?

"Carly! Carly! Help me with this please!"

I let a smile form on my lips and I rushed out from behind the small counter and outside. There I found the silly brown haired girl who shared my name, her blue eyes wide and full of need. She was carrying a large box full of hay, which she obviously couldn't carry on her own, and needed help. I understood where she was going with this, and placed my arms under the box with hers.

"Oh thank you! I cannot carry this on my own!"

"I wish I could help you carry them all instead of standin' behind that damn counter all day. I don't get why my brother gets to chill inside when my parents are gone, and I have to be in charge of the shop! They pro'lly won't be back for awhile either..."

We threw the box down and sighed heavily, looking at each other with grins. She then told me, "Well just think, when they get home, tonight's our night out on the town! We're gonna go meet up with Katja and go have some fun! Go clubbin', maybe get a hot date...ya know?"

I laughed and nodded at her, "Yes! Oh I can't wait for that...it only happens once a month too...I just wish that I had a lot more free time. Too bad we don't have anymore workers 'round here. I swear, people just don't wanna work on a farm!"

"Well they're missin' out, let's just say! Am I right?" She grinned wider, nudging me with her elbow.

I tilted my head and sighed, "Yeah you're right...but I still wish people would want to! It's not that bad..."

"I'm with ya there, but 'ey, I gotta go! I got more hay to haul an' I am not wastin' any time. You know what your parents did to me last time I didn't haul it all? Oh they put me on cow duty...and I mean cow duty!"

I laughed and watched the brunette turn around and wave at me as she walked off.

Carly was my best friend on the farm, ever since she had been desperate and looking for a job all around the city, she finally turned to our farm and we took her in right away. She always tells me that part of why she wanted to work here was because I was her age and she never really had a friend since she quit school. We're both twenty one and have the same name, she thought that was cool...and so did I. So my parents took her in and when they realized how experienced she was, they decided to keep her around. She lives in the room across from me.  
She's an energetic, fun, and loving girl to hang around with. She was always there for me, and I always tried to be there for her. We were often caught making trouble around the farm, but were both big help to each other. We usually did stuff together, like wash the cows, sheep, horses, etc., and clean up around the barn and such. We were like two halves to a whole, and couldn't be one without the other. Nobody would understand it, and we liked to keep it that way.

I skipped back into the little shop to find one person standing at the counter. I rushed over and apologized, asking the man that was standing there what he needed.

"A job," He simply replied.

"...here? Gotta be more specific sir."

"I need a job here."

I wrinkled my nose at him, wishing he would be more descriptive and speak up a little too.

He frowned at me, squinting his eyes. I leaned against the counter and shrugged, "We have jobs just being a farmer. Helping with the crops, feeding the animals, washing the ani-"

"Just give me a job."

I squeaked at him interrupting me, and nodded at him. "A job here isn't just you signin' up and gettin' it. You work for a few days to the best of your ability and then you meet with my parents, and they'll either saddle you up or letcha go!"

He nodded at me, not saying a word.

"...you don't talk much, do you?"

He shrugged and then asked, "Where do I stay?"

"I can show you that! Come with me!" I grinned and walked back out from behind the counter, leading the man out of the barn and to a large house on the huge land we owned for farming. He closely followed behind, looking around silently.

I saw Carly again, and waved at her, winking. "Hey girl! Havin' fun with the hay?"  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No! Of course no-"

I stopped walking when she dropped the hay and looked at the man behind me. I turned my head and looked at the man behind me and noticed he was staring right back at her. I grinned and turned my body to him. "What was your name again, sir? I never caught it."

He pushed his glasses back up his nose and coughed out, "Berwald."

"That's a nice name, sir! I'm Carly, and hey, that over there," I swiftly pointed to the other Carly, who was blushing and picking up the hay she dropped, "is also Carly! Feel free to talk to her later when she's done with the hay!"

He nodded at me, looking away. I giggled and looked at Carly, "Need help?"

"N-No! Go show that nice man around...I-I got this!"

I smiled and looked back at him, motioning for him to follow me again. He quickly nodded and stood beside me.

I skipped up to the front door and unlocked it using my fingernail, then kicked the door open and walked inside. I pointed to the stairs and quickly said, "Third floor, fifth door on the right! Come back to the barn if you have any problems!"

And with that, I was back out.

* * *

My shift finally ended around seven o'clock when my parents got home. I was too excited for the night out tonight, and also because I was going to get to see Katja! I hadn't seen her in awhile, because she was trying to sell her house over in the city to come stay with me on the farm and help out. She was also planning on bringing along her boyfriend, Ludwig. The two were so adorable together, and I got jealous every time I saw them.

Carly and I were rushing around the house, making sure everything was perfect and that we could leave and not be called or bothered till we got home, which was usually at around three the next morning.  
Once everything was good, and I had explained to my parents that Berwald was looking for a new job and that was why there was a stranger in our house, we were allowed to leave.

"Hm? Where are you going?"

Carly and I turned around to find the man with glasses standing there, looking at his with his eyes squinted again.

"Do those glasses even work, Berwald?" I asked, laughing at him.

He frowned and seemed to ignore my comment, asking again, "Where are you going?"

"Out for the night, we do about once every month when we get a free night off. Why?" Carly spilled like he was bribing her with something.

Berwald smirked and shrugged. "Can I come?"

Carly's face turned bright red, which caused me to burst out in laughter. I then nodded at him, "G-Go get ready if y-you wanna come!"

He gasped and smiled, then ran back up the steps.

Carly sat down in a nearby dining chair, breathing in and out slowly. I laughed and leaned up against a wall. "O-Oh goodness! Y-You two have it bad for e-each other! I love this! Oh I am so hooking you both up tonight!"

Carly gasped and shook her head wildly. "N-NO! Carly! Don't even think about it!"

I pointed to her body, which was dressed in a tight and showy red dress, then her bright red heels. I then held my hands out to her face, which was all prettied up and her hair was curled, like mine. I was dressed in a black dress that was hugging my waist, with black heels to go with it. "Please! He's going to love being all over you!"

Before she could speak again, Berwald came running down the steps.

His hair was messed up a little more than before, and his glasses were still on the top of his nose, pretty much pressed up on his face. His blue eyes stood out next to his white skin, and though I knew Carly was getting chills from this guy, I couldn't help but get them too. He was now dressed in a loose t-shirt and some ripped jeans, with cowboy boots on underneath the jeans. He had on a leather jacket over his t-shirt, and a big smirk on his face. Carly and I about melted when he said in his Swedish accent, "Ready?"

She jumped up and nodded at him quickly, "Y-Yes! I'm totally ready!"

Berwald held his arm out to her, which she happily took after a minute of being surprised and blushing. I rolled my eyes and walked passed them, making my way to the car.

Berwald pretty much forced Carly in the back seat with him, where he sweet talked her and, while I was driving, proceeded to suck her face.

She was getting into it too. I would secretly look into my rear-view mirror and watch them for a second, then sit back and drive down the road. I suddenly felt jealous and needy. Maybe I'd find someone at the club tonight...then again, I probably won't find anyone willing to keep up a relationship with me. That's all I seemed to want now that I see Carly's getting into one...at least, that's what I think.

I pulled into the club soon enough, opening my door and looking back at them with a mean look. "We're here, love birds. Get the hell outta my truck."

Then broke apart from each other and Carly looked at me pleadingly. "C-Can we just...stay here a minute?"

I rolled my eyes, a bit more annoyed now, and nodded at her. "Fine. Do as you please."

As I hopped out, I heard Berwald tell Carly that she looked beautiful tonight, and then it went silent. I was guessing he pulled her into another competition of who could suck face longer without needing a break for air.

I slouched over and walked inside slowly, the pounding of the music filling my ears. I then stood up straight and smirked, knowing I had to get rid of that stupid attitude and make myself look attractive to others around. Once I puffed my hair some and fixed my dress, I continued to walk through the crowd of people, making my way to the corner Katja and Ludwig were supposed to be in.

Katja was one of my other best friends. She was from the city, which made it hard for us to hang out. The city was a while away from the farm, around forty-five minutes actually, and I never had the time anymore to go and hang out with her. She was needing a job now too, and promised me she'd try and sell her little house to come and move in down on the farm with me. I was hoping she would soon, and bring her boyfriend Ludwig along. We could use a man like him!

When I finally found the two, they were dancing on each other. First thing in my head? Great. Another couple to make me jealous.

I crossed my arms and coughed loudly, causing Katja to turn my way and start to dance on me. I shook my head wildly and pushed her away.

"Listen, I may like that kinda stuff, but with my best friend it's just weird!"

She laughed and threw her open beer bottle at me. I quickly caught it and sniffed it briefly, then held it away from my face in disgust. "This shit is nasty. I see why you're all 'dance on everyone' now...and you Ludwig? Or are you just dancing on her because you can?"

"Because I can!:" He responded, smirking and grabbing Katja's waist. He pressed it up against his body and started to dance with her, which caused me to turn away in disgust. "Please, save it!"

Katja snickered and took her beer from me. "Ah don't be jealous now, Carly! It's just my boyfriend dancing with me!"

"Exactly why I would be. We had a guy come in for a new job today and guess what he's doing? Sucking face with my other best friend. And the prize for lamest girl, goes to me! I have nobody."

Ludwig smirked up at me. I gave him a weird look, which caused him to laugh. "Nein, zhat vas not vhat I meant vhen I looked at you zhat vay, frau. I vas going to say, Katja here needs to talk to you about jobs dovn at zhe farm. Mein bruder und I are moving out also, of our parents home actually, und ve need a place to stay und a job. Maybe you von't be so lonely vhen you meet him? I mean, if you find me sexy, maybe you'll-"

"Get outta here!" I yelled at him, turning around.

Katja sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and frowned at her. She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly and told me, "I'm sorry, girl. Listen, let us come to the farm and try to work, make some money. Maybe he's right, this man will be good for you. At least give him a try when he comes?"

I shook my head and yanked my shoulder away, "Yeah okay. I'll make sure to have three rooms ready. Or should I say two, because I bet you and Ludwig'll share one, right?"

"Gimme a break, Carly!" She shouted at me, pushing my shoulder farther away from her. "Yes, we'll take a bedroom for both of us so two! Be happy I'm at least coming to help your family, like geez!"

I frowned and turned back to her, tilting my head to the side to show I was sorry. "I know...I am grateful...butcha know, seeing all y'all with someone just makes me...well want someone!"

"And maybe this guy'll want you too! You just gotta go for it sometimes. There's a ton of guys out here on this dance floor...so don't tell me you want someone!"

I growled and got in her face, "How many of those damn guys want a relationship with the daughter of a poor family, that owns a farm, and has to bribe her best friends with a room to stay in to get them to work for her!?"

Katja pushed me away and shook her head, "Go calm down. You need to."

Before I could say another word, she turned back to Ludwig and was grinding against him to the beat of the music.

Was he really seriously about his brother coming with him? I was getting a little nervous, thinking about what I would wear and look like when he came. I was hoping that he would be single like me, because by the sound of Ludwig's describing, it seemed as if he was. All I really wanted was somebody like Katja, and now Carly, had. What would it take for a twenty one year old girl to finally meet someone right for her!?

As I looked around at everyone in the club, I suddenly started getting upset. The feelings of wanting someone filled up in my body...

...and yet again, I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Farmer's Daughter**

**Chapter 2 - Need a Job?**

**(Gilbert's POV)**

"Gilbert! Gilbert vake up! Ve're here!"

I shifted in the back seat, rolling over on my other left side, facing the back of the car seat.

"I svear if you don't get up...Gilbert!"

I waved my hand behind me, groaning.

"Gilbert! Get zhe hell up!" Was the last yell I heard before a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me off the seat, so I fell onto the floor of the car. I yelled out in pain, then looked up to see my blonde haired brother looking at me, his bright blue eyes squinted and white skinned nose wrinkled. He huffed out and slapped my arm roughly, "Get out. Ve're here."

I rolled my eyes and sat up, crawling to the closest door and opening it. I stumbled out and into the arms of Ludwig's girlfriend, Katja. Her bright blue eyes got wide when I looked up at her and smirked. "Vell hallo zhere, frau! Enjoying zhe avesome view of me?"

She pushed me off and growled in disgust, causing me to howl in laughter. Ludwig walked over and wrapped his muscular arms around her, brushing her black hair with his fingers. He shot me a mean glare, which caused me to stick out my tongue in return. "I vas joking, frau! I knov you have zhis veird feeling for mein bruder...ugh!"

I turned around and grabbed my bags from the car. I shut the door after getting them out, then walked around the car and looked at the huge farm in front of me. "Uhh...is zhis vhere ve are staying?"

Katja and Ludwig walked up beside me, looking out into the horizon also. It was about six-thirty in the morning, and then sun was rising, putting a orange-yellow glow on the freshly cut grass. There were several building's standing tall, and a large area behind them fenced in, with different plants growing out of the ground. Then one small building in the back of the whole land area. I tried to hide a smirk, but I covered my face when I let it show on me.

"Yes, this is where we're staying...I don't think they're up now...but we can always go-"

"Oh my god! Katja is that you!?" I suddenly heard a female say, which caused me to uncover my face and look around for where it came from.

Katja took off running, and soon embracing a blonde girl that was around her height. I took a minute to study her, wondering what I would be doing with her tonight.

When the two pulled away, she peeked around and waved at us. I was about to raise my hand to wave back, but Ludwig did before me. I then decided not to, and looked away.

"Hallo Carly! Hov are you doing?" Ludwig spoke loudly as the girl and Katja came walking over. I carefully studied her body while she was looking at Ludwig. She was a tall blonde girl, and under her blue-gray eyes, along her nose, were many freckles. She was dressed in a tank top and some sweatpants, her feet bare. She looked as if she'd just gotten out of bed, but there was no telling. Her blonde hair was parted into two neatly put together braids. I squinted my eyes at her and saw small bags under her eyes, and watched her yawn every now and then. Now I knew she had either been up early or all night.

Either way, I knew I wanted to get to know this girl more.

She suddenly turned to me and grinned after yawning once more. She walked up to me and held her hand out. "Hiya!" Her voice filled my ears, and I could hear a little bit of a country accent in her voice when she said, "How're ya doin'? I'm Carly, you're here to work for my family, eh?"

I nodded slowly, taking her hand and shaking it. "J-Ja I am. I hope zhat's okay viz you."

She nodded back at me, smiling. I coughed and tried to hide a small smile of my own. "Zhat's good to hear. Vhere do I get to stay? Somevhere near you I'd hope."

I saw her cheeks turn a shade of pink, so I took her hand and kissed it gently. "Is zhat a yes, I can sleep near you tonight? I just don't vant your pretty face to leave my sight..."

Before she could respond, Ludwig pulled her hand away from my face and pushed me back. I got wide eyed and waited for the lecture from him.

Instead, he turned to the girl, who I'd have to remember as Carly, and told her, "I knov vhat I told you back at zhe club, but listen, you need to vatch out. Zhis man..." he then turned and glared at me, "is not vhat he seems to be."

"Hey! Zhat's not cool! Don't scare pretty ladies avay from me, bitch!" I yelled, pushing him away from her.

"Don't touch me, Gilbert...und don't mess zhis up eizer..."

Ludwig took Katja's hand and dragged her inside after asking Carly where to go. Once they were out of sight, I kicked the ground and huffed.

"I'm sorry he did that..." She immediately said to me, looking over. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was apologizing. "I-I'm sorry...that was uncalled for too..."

I shook my head and shoved my hands in my pockets, "Nein, don't be sorry for anyzhing. You haven't done anyzhing."

She shrugged and turned away from me. I gasped quietly when I caught myself frowning. "Uhm, excuse me, miss Carly?"

She turned her head a little, "What?"

"Vhere is mein room? I vanted to go sleep a little before I started zhe vork day."

She looked forward for a minute, just standing there. I felt like I said something wrong, though I didn't know what. When I opened my mouth though, she turned around and smiled at me, holding her hand out.

"Sure, come on."

I gently took her hand, kind of afraid of what she was going to do.

She tiredly started to drag me into the house, kicking the door open with her foot. The house looked nice and large on the inside, big enough for a family of maybe twenty. I guess that was why people could live here and work. It was like a two in one deal.

She slowly walked up the steps, letting her hand fall to her side and out of mine. I watched as it did too, wanting to grab it again and hold it longer. I shook my head, brushing away the feeling though, and just followed her up another staircase.

When we go to the third floor, she pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. "That's my room. Since you insist on sleeping near me, you can stay in that room," she pointed to the room beside hers, then looked back at me with a straight, tired face. "Got it?"

I nodded and made my way to the room she said could be mine. "Danke, frau. I look forvard to vorking viz you!"

She scoffed and walked behind me, opening her door. Then she sighed and looked down, whispering, "What did...your brother mean by 'don't mess this up'?"

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I don't knov, you should ask him. Und tell me after you do! I vant to knov!"

She laughed a little, then waved at me. "Yeah okay, I'll do that then. Now go to sleep silly boy!"

I smirked as she shut her door, kicking mine closed not too long after. I threw my bags to the ground, not even bothering to unpack them.

The first thing I wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

I awoke again to the sound of knocking on my door. I fluttered my eyes open and looked over at the small clock in my room.

It was noon.

"Tvelve!? Oh shit!"

I stumbled out of the bed and over to the door, opening it slightly. There was a big blonde man with glasses standing there, who I hadn't seen before since I got here...or heard about since Katja and Ludwig had told me about this place.

"Uhm, ja? Do you vant somezhing? I vas sleeping in here."

"You need to get up," He simply said.

My jaw dropped and I looked at him with big eyes. He was so blunt! I could also hear the Swedish tone in his voice when he talked in a low tempo. I nodded at him, not knowing what else to do. "Uhm...v-vhy do I need to?"

He coughed and though for a minute. When he spoke, he spoke it slowly, like he was reciting something. "You've been sleeping since you got here. Today's your only excuse to sleep this late. Lunch is ready downstairs and I need-I mean, Carly needs help with the horses. You can grab a sandwich I...Carly made for you, then go out and help her."

I groaned and ran my fingers through my hair. Not even a full day here and I already had a job to do. "Tell her I'll be zhere in a-"

Before I could finish, the man nodded and walked off.

I shut the door and sighed, slouching over and walking to my bags. I took out a loose t-shirt and some jeans, putting them on quickly and shaking my head, messing my hair up more.

Then I was on the go.

I jogged down the steps in my new cowboy boots I had bought just for the farm, until I had gotten to the first floor. I looked around and spotted a sandwich sitting on the counter, and a beautiful girl sitting at the counter with the man I had talked to earlier.

I walked up to her and leaned on the counter, smirking. "Oh, hallo zhere! I don't zhink ve have met, ja? Ve need to...vhat's your name?"

"Carly..." She spoke softly, rubbing the man's arm.

I gasped and stood up straight, "Nein, Carly has zhe blonde hair! You have zhe brovn hair!"

She laughed and shook her head, "No, we have the same name! Really! Carly's out cleaning the horses hooves right now, she loves those horses...maybe if you're lucky, she'll take you for a ride!"

I gasped and grinned, "She'll take me for a ride!?"

The man growled, "Not in that way, retard."

I looked away and growled back, "I vasn't zhinking zhat...uhm, but anyvay..." I looked back up and faked a cough, "Maybe later, I can take you out und ve can have a little fun?"

She got wide eyed and looked at the man beside her, wrapping her arms around his arm.

He slammed his fist on the counter, causing me to jump back. "Back off. She's mine."

"Who are you anyvay!?"

"Berwald, Berwald Oxenstierna...and this is m' wife...don't touch her."

I smirked and stuck my tongue out, "Vhat is zhe quiet man going to do zhen?"

The man I now knew as Berwald stood up, knocking his stool over. The other Carly grabbed hold of his arm and squeezed it tightly. When he tried to reach over the counter and grab me, I stepped back scared. Carly pulled Berwald the opposite direction and frowned at him. "Calm down big man! Pick up your stool and sit down! I'm not leaving this seat for anyone but you."

I sighed and turned away, not even wanting to hear what they would say next. I slammed the screen door shut and looked out at the open and empty field in front of the house. I stood there for a minute, watching a few cars go by on the dirt road. After watching three, I turned my back to the road and slouched over, wishing I was in one of those cars getting away from here. But I decided to shove that thought off and walk around the field, looking for the blonde Carly. I didn't even know where the horses were!

I saw a woman with red-brown hair and blonde streaks in the spikiness of it, bending over and digging a small hole in a garden. I hadn't seen her around here either, so what better way to start off the new work day then meeting the new farm people?

I strolled over and held my hand down to her, "Need some help, frau? I zhink I can help you viz zhat hole, because a beautiful voman like yourself shouldn't be doing it all by yourself!"

I was smirking when she looked up, and when our eyes met each other, I stumbled backwards a little. When I tried to apologize, nothing came out. I was just stunned.

"Do you mind? You're way too young for me...plus I'm married...who are you anyway?"

I felt my face heat up a lot as I shook my head, "S-Sorry! My fault totally! U-Uhm...I-I am a friend of Katja und Ludvig's, vell Ludvig is mein bruder und, vell Katja is zhe blonde Carly's best friend! I am hoping zhat I can vork here!"

"So you know my daughter? That blonde Carly is my daughter...now what'll she think when she finds out you tried hitting on me?"

"I-I didn't knov! I'm sorry! I-I vouldn't have if I knev you vere totally older zhen me by a lot of years und especially if I knev zhat you vere her mutti! Uhm...vhere is she anyvay?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, looking back down and pointing with one hand to the back of the field, where I saw four horses standing around. "Over there. Go help her, will you?"

I nodded fast and started to take off running, but when I got a little closer to her, I stopped and fixed my shirt and jeans, then made sure my boots were nice and clean on the top that you could see. I then took a deep breath and slowly started to walk towards her, my hands in my pockets.

When I was in her line of sight, I saw her cleaning the bottom of a black horses hoof. I put on a charming smile and loudly said, "Guten tag, frau."

She looked up briefly and said hi, then looked back down at the hoof, continuing to wash it. After a second though, she froze.

"Somezhing wrong?" I asked, chuckling a little.

She looked back over at me and I saw her face turn pink again, like it had this morning. She quickly looked down, letting go of the horses leg. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, then mumbled, "No."

"I zhink somezhing is bozering you, nov. Vhy don't you tell me und I vill help you?" I casually said, walking over and grabbing her chin.

She pushed me away from her instantly, which caused me to frown. I puts my hands back in my pockets and asked, "Vhere is your man? Is he going to come beat me up also for hitting on you?"

She shook her head and walked over to the side of the horse she was just cleaning. "I don't have a 'man'. No one but my dad might beat you up for hitting on me, if that's what you were doing..."

I walked over behind her, watching her struggle to get up on the horse. I placed my hands on her waist and helped her up carefully. When she was on the horse, she looked down at me, her face completely red. "Thanks...uhm, do you wanna go riding with me? I can show you around some."

I nodded and walked over to the other three horses, looking at all of them once. They all gave me mean looks and huffed in my face. Carly just laughed and pointed to the one on the very end. "Take him, he's a beauty and he's less likely to get tired easily. Plus I haven't cleaned him, so I won't have to do it twice."

"Zhen vhy are you taking zhat one vhen you just cleaned it?" I asked, walking over to the light brown horse with white spots on it's back, hopping up on the saddle and grabbing the rope that would help me lead the horse. I looked over at her and watched her snap the rope, but not so hard that it hurt the horse.

She then looked over at me as the horse turned around, encouraging the one I was on to follow. It did, and soon we were walking through the forest on a path big enough for a few horses to walk along. I pet the horses mane gently, which caused it to shake it's head and huff out. Carly giggled and pet the one she was riding, causing that one to do the same thing. "They're so amazing and friendly. The one you're riding is named Brownie! Classic, but hey, I can't think of anything better. Then one I'm riding is Black Mist...she's my favorite!"

"Is mine a girl or boy?"

"Boy, Brownie is a boy. He's our only boy, so I thought you'd take a liking to him...or do you want a girl horse so you can hit on that too?"

I laughed and shook my head, rubbing the side of Brownie's neck. "Nein, Brovnie is fine. He's a pretty horse! Kind of like you're a pretty voman."

She looked away and straight ahead, ignoring my comment. I chuckled when she awkwardly changed the subject by pointing into the forest and squinting.

"That's where my grandparent's farm is, they usually trade crops with us. I sometimes help out over there and spend the night. I love them to pieces, they're the best in the world!"

I nodded at her and looked in the direction she pointed, seeing a small house on a large open field. When I turned back to her, she was galloping ahead of me. I took a minute to take in the view of her from behind. She was wearing a black cowgirl hat with her hair in two braids again. She had on a tight tank top with some cut off shorts, which I just 'happened to notice' hugged her ass. She also had on cowgirl boots, which I found incredibly attractive on her. I looked at all the bareness showing on her, taking in the color of her pale skin. I then heard her sweet voice humming up ahead.

"Vhat are you singing, frau? I vant to hear your voice..."

She looked back at me slightly, allowing me to see her beautiful blue-gray eyes again. I locked my red ones onto them, causing her to fully turn her head and raise her eyebrow. "Where you checking me out from behind?"

I smiled and shook my head, keeping my lie a secret. "Nein, do you vant me to? I can stare at your ass all day if you vant me to."

She turned back to the front and shook her head fast, mumbling, "Shut up..."

I laughed and got Brownie to jog up beside her, where I reached out and took her hand. "Nov, tell me more about you, frau! I vant to knov more about zhe only single voman on zhis farm land."

"There's plenty of other single women, sir," She growled out, pulling her hand away. "I'm not looking at the moment."

I could tell in her eyes that she was lying, so I smiled at her again, "Mein name is Gilbert, und you must be! How old are you? Nineteen? Tventy?"

"Twenty-one, correction...but close enough I suppose."

"Ahh! See I vas close! You're quiet tall you knov, but I zhought maybe you'd be younger anyvay...but even for for tventy-one you are still a bit tall!"  
"I know I am, I don't need you to tell me," She shot back coldly. The vibe I was getting from her now wasn't a good one as she sped up ahead of me. I looked ahead also and saw a small opening where she was headed. I lightly snapped the rope, causing the horse I was on to speed up and run faster, so I was galloping beside Carly. She refused to look at me, which made me feel a bit unwelcomed, but then I remembered that she was the one who invited me on this ride in the first place.

When we exited the forest, we were by a large lake. Carly walked Black Mist up to the lake and let her drink out of it, so I thought I'd do the same for Brownie. I looked over when the two were both drinking, noticing Carly staring out into the water. I tilted my head and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing important," She spoke quickly, staring across the lake, her eyes squinted.

I watched her carefully take off her hat and put it over her heart. I gasped and asked why she was doing that in a whisper, feeling like I would be disturbing her if I spoke too loud.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded at her, even though I knew she couldn't see.

She seemed to know I did, and spoke in a soft tone for the first time since we'd met. "One of my grandmothers passed away here. She was very ill and stayed here in a little house on the other side of the lake. That's where she died...and everytime I come here...I remember her and...you know, just get upset. She was only in her sixties..." she then over at me and frowned, "but why would you care anyway?"

I felt my stomach drop when she frowned at me. I took her hand again and brushed the top of it with my thumb, then smiled at it. My face slowly rised so I was now smiling at her. "Because I care about you."

I gasped when I saw her eyes being filled with tears suddenly. I didn't know what to do! Should I give her hand a kiss? Hug her? Or just tell her it'll be okay?

I reached over and rubbed her back soothingly, which caused her to slouch over and look into the lake.

The last thing she said to me that day was, "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

**Farmer's Daughter**

**Chapter 3 - Antonio**

**(Carly's POV)**

I couldn't help but love the way his red eyes shined against the sun in the morning, at around 7 o'clock. The sun had just risen and I was out with Gilbert again, trying not to fall asleep on the cows as we washed them. Every time I would look over at him, he'd be scrubbing one particular spot, trying to make sure the cow was perfectly clean. Every now and then, I'd fall against the cow and start lightly snoring.

"Frau! Get up! Stop almost knocking zhe covs over!" He would laugh and say to me, poking my side.

I would giggle and wake up suddenly, shaking the tired away again and wash the same cow. He'd gotten through at least three. I was still on my first.

"So vhat are ve doing today, Carly?" He asked, gently pushing the cow he just had away and leading another one over to begin washing his fourth one.

I smiled and gently scrubbed one of the cows scrapes from probably fighting with another one. "We have to bring some crops to the village up the road today. Mom and dad want me to do it, but I usually have to make two trips with one horse. Now that you're here, you'll go with me, right?"

He looked at me and smiled, nodding. "Ja! Of course I vill! Vhy vouldn't I? Plus, I get to go to zhe village viz a pretty lady und shov her off!"

I rolled my eyes with a frown and looked away. I was always trying not to show that I loved when he complimented me like he did, because I didn't know him enough to start to crush on him. Also, whenever he said something like that to me, Ludwig's words rang in my head.

He's not what he seems.

I frowned and threw my sponge into the bucket at the thought of it. He stopped washing and looked up at me. I refused to look at him, and instead turned around and walked to the door. "Can you...finish washing the cows for me?"

He smiled gently at me and nodded, "Of course, frau. Vhere should I meet you to meet up for vhen ve go to zhe village?"

"Just come back to the house when you're done and we can leave shortly after that...we still need to pack them up...they're all picked and stuff...don't worry..."

He turned to me and frowned. I looked away and was about to walk out of the barn when I felt his arms wrap around my stomach, scaring the hell out of me. I looked to the side to see him resting his head on my shoulder. I quickly shut the barn doors and pushed him off of me. He frowned and his eyes got big when I looked at him coldly. "What the hell, Gilbert! I don't need y-your support... o-okay?!"

He turned back around and picked up one of the sponges that was thrown in the bucket earlier. "Vhatever you say, Carly."

I frowned and kicked the door open slightly, sliding out of it, then shutting it tightly. I slapped a hand to my forehead and started to walk back to the house. I was upset and hungry now, and those were not good combinations when it came to me. I put my hands in my pockets and just watched the ground as I slowly walked back to the house.

"Carly?"

I turned my head to the side to find Berwald, his same straight face, holding a small basket of crops. "Yeah?"

For the first time, he smiled at me. He happily walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

I looked down again and shrugged. "I'm okay...I guess..."

"You guess? That means no. Tell me what's wrong."

I lifted my head up, my eyes meeting his blue ones. I rested my head against his shoulder and shrugged. "Everyone has someone... and.. when I feel like I found someone, h-he turns out to be someone that I can't even be sure is who I think he is!"

"Are you talking about that new guy?" He asked, setting the basket down and pulling me into a small hug.

I blushed and nodded, looking up at him with a small smile on the corner of my lips. "Yes...I'm talking about him! I'm sorry if you don't like him Ber. I just...he's been here a few days already and I'm trying so hard not to like him. He's gorgeous though...from his white hair to his red eyes...his beautiful slim figure and...and that smirk he always has on his face when he seems me...how he always calls me pretty and...Berwald, he hugged me from behind..."

Berwald frowned and looked at me, "He tried flirting with m' wife, you know. I don't trust him one bit."

I gasped and gently stepped away. "I-I knew...oh this is just..."

Berwald smiled and hugged me again, nuzzling his face in my hair. I laid my head against his chest, my eyes wide open. This was unbelievable.

"Carl-"

I looked over at Gilbert, who had caught the two of us hugging. Berwald squeezed his arms around me when I tried to break free from his grasp. Gilbert's eyes went large, like he couldn't believe me. I shook my head at him wildly.

He glared at me, then put his hands in back pockets, looking down. "Nein, I vas going to look for a voman in zhe village today vhen ve vent anyvay..."

I gasped and looked at Berwald, shouting, "Let me go for a minute Ber!"

He grumbled and let me go, which was when I ran over to Gilbert and hugged him. I sighed against his chest, waiting for him to put his arms around me back. Instead, he just stood there, looking away. I looked up at him and shook my head, "That's Carly's boyfriend! Not mine! I told you I have no man!"

"Get off me, Carly."

I bit my lip and pushed him away from me, then took off running to the back of the farm towards the horses.

When I got there, I whistled twice, which caused Black Mist to run out of the barn and towards me. I sniffed up and kissed her nose, then hugged her neck. She brushed her nuzzle on my neck, causing me to giggle and smile. I then saw Brownie come out behind Black Mist and nuzzles his head against hers, which she happily returned. I got wide eyed and frowned. "Misty...you turned on me? You and Brown are...mates?"

Black Mist huffed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"So you aren't?"

She did the same, but his time nodded her head.

"So you are?"

She huffed and just shook her head in a circle this time, which made Brownie do the same. I sighed and took a step back, watching the two nuzzle each other again. Even my damn horse has someone. I kicked some of the grass out of the ground in anger, then I felt someone hug me from behind again. I gasped and turned my head to the side.

It was Gilbert again.

This time I didn't push him away, I rubbed his arms on my stomach and leaned back on him, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry if I upset you, frau..."

I shook my head, looking over at him. "You didn't...you...you did...no it's okay..."

He rubbed my stomach gently, then started to trace little hearts on it. I smiled and put my hand on his, laying it flat. "No, Gilbert, don't do that..."

"Can I still go to zhe village viz you zhough?"

I giggled and nodded, pulling away from him. "Would you like to take Brown again?"

"I zhought it vas Brovnie?"

I shrugged and reached up on top of Black Mist again, "I call him Brown too. I-It doesn't really...ugh this horse...matter!"

I felt hands on waist again, helping me up onto Black Mist. I blushed hard again, looking down at Gilbert, who was the one who helped me. "Thanks...uhm...can you not...touch me there? If you're gonna help me...my arm pits would be nice to hoist me up with..."

"Vhy shouldn't I touch your vaist? Is it too close to...certain zhings?" He snickered, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shook my head, "No you pervert. It's none of your business. Now get on your horse and shut up. We have to go get the baskets of goods from Carly up at the store barn."

He laughed and walked over to Brownie, hopping on his back. We both snapped the ropes gently, which caused the horses to start galloping to the front of the farm.

I waved at Carly as we were closing up near her. She gladly returned the wave, but when she saw Gilbert she put her hand down slowly. I giggled, knowing she probably didn't like him either.

When we arrived beside her, I patted the back of Black Mist's saddle. "Right here, partner!"

She laughed and hooked two baskets on the back of the saddle, then did the same for Brownie's. She then walked on the other side of Black Mist, so only I could really see her. She then whispered, "Why are you hanging out with this guy?"

"Carly...you know why...and he's kind of...sweet and nice...listen I'll be back later, we're going to the village first."

"First?"

I turned my head around, looking over at Gilbert. "...yes, first. I have to buy a new brush while I'm there for my grandparents. Is that okay?"

He nodded, smiling at me. "Ja! Zhat is perfectly fine viz me. More time viz you I say..."

Carly busted out laughing, then told me under her breath, "Yeah, he's a keeper."

Before I could respond, she walked away, still laughing. She called out before she walked in the house, "Berwald! I gotta tell you somethin'!"

I sighed and cracked the rope again, a bit more harsher. Black Mist let out a loud noise and started to gallop away. I heard Gilbert in the back call out for me, but I just ignored him and whistled.

"Vhoa! Slov dovn Brovnie!" He yelled out, and I could see him holding on for dear life when Brownie came galloping on the side of Black Mist. We were now riding down the dirt road at a fast pace, just how I liked it.

Gilbert soon adjusted, and went into the position I was in. He bent over on the horse, looking straight ahead, making sure there was a clear path. I giggled and rubbed Black Mist's mane.

Suddenly, Brownie stopped.

I pulled on Black Mists rope, and she slowed down, galloping to the side of the dirt road to get out of the way. I looked back to see Gilbert watching another girl walk by on a horse. She was also wearing a cowgirl hat, wearing a tight sleeveless top and booty shorts, that almost showed her whole ass. I growled, hoping Gilbert would hear and hurry along.

Instead, he walked Brownie over to her and flirted.

The two of them stopped walking with their horses and just stood there, smiling and laughing with the other.

"Guten tag, frau! You look beautiful on zhat horse of yours. Vhat is your name?"

I frowned when they exchanged names and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a number? Or should I just instruct you vhere to go? Or should I valk you home?"

"It doesn't matter to me, you can have my number, and walk me home. I'd love to know where you live too, I think I'd like to get to know you more," She flirted, giving him a seductive smirk.

"Zhat sounds like a good idea to me."

That's when I lost it.

I yelled out to him, "You selfish BITCH!" Then I snapped the rope, riding off on the dirt road to the village alone. He'd catch up at some point with an apology, but as if it would matter anyway.

When I got to the village, I was still alone. I pulled the rope back a little to slow Black Mist down some, so she would just tiredly walk through the different outside stores around. Once I got to the one I needed to be at, I hopped off.

"Hola, preciosa! ¿Cómo estás hoy?"

I turned my head and smiled, responding with, "Uhm...como una mierda?"

The man in front of me was known as Antonio, or just Tony, Carriedo, aka one of my best friends from the village. He was who I always gave the farm vegetables to. He would take them and ship them off, giving me the money from the sale. The money was money was always short though, and I found out that was because he was eating all of my tomatoes! When I caught him, I busted him and told him he needed to stop. From that day forward, I made sure to grow extra ones on the farm to bring him.

I had some today too, but guess who's basket they were in? Gilbert's.

Antonio had the most beautiful brown hair ever, and to go with it, the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen someone have. I used to be in love with this man, telling myself I'd do anything for him...until I found out he wasn't straight...and had a boyfriend. I cut off my feelings at that moment, and even told him I used to have them. Since then, he'd been my best friend.

"Why are you feeling so down, hermoso?"

Even despite him being gay, he still called me beautiful in replace for my name. "Just...boys."

He laughed held his arms out as I unhooked the baskets. "I know that feel! They are such a mess sometimes. I used to be one when I was younger, but now I'm more mature! I think...either way, I finally found someone for me. is the best!"

I rolled my eyes and handed him one of the baskets. He set it on a large scale and then smiled at me, acting like he hadn't said anything to make me upset. "Well who is it? I wanna know! I know you usually don't meet a boy you like...well besides me of course!"

I crossed my arms and shook my head, refusing to tell him who it was.

"Come on now, hermoso! I want to know who it is! You can't just keep it in you!"

I shook my head again, picking up the second basket and setting it down in front of him as he moved the first one to the ground, writing down on a piece of paper how much it weighed. He poured the vegetables in a large box, then weighed the second basket, handing the first empty one back to me.

"Carly?!"

I growled and hooked the first basket back onto Black Mist, who was trying to turn around as she smelt a familiar scent she liked, Brownie.

I pulled on her rope, growling at her also. "Don't turn around, Misty. Or no carrots!"

She huffed and looked down, hanging her head. I frowned and looked back at Antonio. He pointed at the man on Brownie, smiling. "Is this who you are having trouble with, my dear?"

I sighed and nodded silently.

"I can talk to him for you!" He offered, picking up second basket and pouring out the vegetables from it, writing down the weight again.

"Don't even think about it, Tony..." I mumbled, giving him a mean glare. He frowned and watched the man walk up to me on Brownie.

"Frau, vhy did you leave me like zhat? Und call me a bitch?!"  
I shook my head and grabbed Brownie's rope, pulling him closer to me. "Shut the hell up and just let me take care of what I need to before you screw anything else up."

He bit his lip and leaned over on Brownie, putting his face next to his nuzzle. "Vhat's up viz you?! Vhat zhe hell did I d-"

"I said shut up!" I cried out, pushing his face away. He frowned and sat back up, not speaking another word.

Once Antonio had weighed the other two baskets and given them back to me, I hooked them on Brownie and shoved him away. I managed to hop onto Black Mist successfully this time without help. I waved at Antonio silently, then cracked the rope forcefully, causing Black Mist to gallop away.

I took one look back at Gilbert and called out, "I don't give a fuck when you get home."

I sighed and pulled the rope back on Black Mist when we were about halfway home, causing her to slow down and walk slowly along the side of the road. I rubbed her neck, tearing up. I leaned down by her ear and whispered, "Want me to sing to you again, baby?"

She nodded her head, huffing out. I leaned up and sighed, looking down at the road ahead of me. She loved when I sung to her on the way back from the village. Usually I had to do it twice, but this time I only needed to do it once. I coughed and tried to hold back my tears, softly singing to her, "_On my highway the yellow lines disappear from time to time, and I wound up on the wrong side of the road..._"

Black Mist looked up from the road, galloping a little faster. I felt tears come to my eyes as I did the same, looking out at what looked like the edge of the dirt road. I sniffed up a little, struggling to let out the words in a singing voice, "_On my highway I go too fast, afraid that I might finish last...I hugged the curve too hard, and lost control..._"

When I started to let the tears fall from my eyes, Black Mist perked up and started to gallop in a happy rhythm, I guess hoping to make me feel better. "_O-Oh you never know which way it's gonna go..._"

I started to cry loudly, my eyes feeling tired and my face red. How could he even think to do this to me? After he hugged me...after he called me pretty and the sort...after I was so nice to him...what was his deal anyway?

Black Mist huffed, and I knew she wasn't totally satisfied yet. I let out the words in a cracking, crying voice, "_But what a feeling, chasing the sun, living my life like a shot from a gun...laughing a little bit more with every mile. Oh, what a freedom, racing the wind, dying to know what's around the next bend...smiling as I watch the years roll by..._"

Black Mist started galloping happily again, her head up high in the air. I let a smile tug at my lips. If she was happy...then I guess I should be too.

"_I'm learning how to take it day by day...on my highway._"


	4. Chapter 4

Farmer's Daughter

Chapter 4 - Approved

(Gilbert's POV)

**I sat in the living room, clicking through the channels on T.V. like I had been doing for the past thirty minutes. I occasionally found something good on, but it ended up being about some couple who argued and, in the end, got back together. I laid my head back against the couch, wanting to kill myself. This wasn't what I wanted at all. I couldn't help but talk to a pretty girl when I saw one! That...that was one of the reasons I talked to Carly in the first place! Now she was pissed at me...and I didn't know why.  
Everyone had found out too. Carly's parents, brother, the brunette Carly, Ludwig, Katja, Berwald...everyone. I wanted to make everything right again, but didn't know how. Why'd she have to be so sensitive? Or was it that I was a fool for hugging her and leading her on...then flirting with someone else? I was just so confused by this feeling I had.  
I shut the T.V. off and leaned forward, my face in my hands. I just...had no idea what I was going to do today without spending time with that girl. She was what made my day complete, what made my day fun, what made me happy...and now she was mad at me.  
"Gilbert?"  
I looked up, smiling. "Carly?!"  
"A bit off," the girl said, who I had now seen was Katja. She walked over to me and handed me a small mug, which I gladly took and held to my face. It was warm and smelt like rich chocolate. Just what I needed right now.  
"Vhy are you even talking to me und giving me drinks? I zhought you vere mad at me like everyone else?"  
She shrugged, then frowned. "I am pretty fucking pissed at you Gilbert, so I came to ask you why you did it."  
I bit my lip and set the hot chocolate down, shaking my head. "I don't knov...I vas so lost in her appearance und...zhen I sav anozher pretty girl. Carly alvays...pushes me avay und doesn't like to be shovn love or affection. She never accepts my compliments, und she's only hugged me back once! I've tried to hug her at least tvice! I mean...I try to be nice..."  
"She's sensitive you know. You can't just pretend you like her, then go off with some pretty girl...and you know that too!"  
"I-I...n-no I didn't knov! I-I didn't knov she vas sensitive about zhat stuff!"  
"Shut up, Gilbert! Come on! Who wouldn't get upset?! Hell, if Ludwig ever flirted with another girl in front of me, I would break down in tears! I would do what she did, tell him he was a selfish bitch and not give a fuck when he came home!" She yelled at me, standing up and getting in my face.  
I shook my head, my eyes getting wide. Before I could speak, she was going off on me once more.  
"And you will go apologize to her! She's out in the back feeding the chickens! Get your damn lazy ass up and go!" She yelled, picking me up and handing me my hot chocolate, then shoved me out of the living room.  
I sighed and didn't bother getting my shoes. I walked outside in my bare feet, feeling the dry grass rub against the bottom. I walked around for a little while, drinking out of the cup and looking for her beautiful face. It was the only thing I needed to see today, just something to make me smile.  
"Gilbert?"  
My eyes got wide and I froze in my path. I slowly turned around and waved at the girl I met yesterday, who I'd forgotten I invited over to watch a movie and hang out.  
"Oh that is you! It's me! I came right on time like you said to!"  
I frowned at first, thinking about how she totally just messed up what I was going to do. I then smiled, trying to hide back the guilt I now felt for inviting this girl over. I held my hand out, signaling for her to come over. "Come here, frau. I vill shov you around zhe farm today instead. I...uhm, zhere vere no good movies I could find to vatch. So ve can hang out around zhe farm instead, ja?"  
She nodded at me, swaying her hips as she walked over. For the first time, I didn't smile or find it sexy, mainly because she wasn't who I wanted to be shaking her hips. She stood in front of me and looked down, then back up at my face. "Why are you barefoot, now?"  
"I-I...uhm my shoes are in zhe house, und I vas lazy. Ve valk around barefoot all zhe time anyvay. Is zhat a problem?" I accidently said with a bit of harshness in my voice.  
She shook her head, frowning. "I never said it was! I'm sorry! Uh, should we go now?"  
I sighed and nodded, turning around and starting to walk to the back of the field.  
We walked around the fields and into some of the barns, me telling her what either grew in certain places or what animals stayed where. She tried to make a move on me several times, but I ignored it every single time. She sometimes seemed frustrated at me, but I could care less right now.  
We finally made our way to the very back of the farmland, where the horses were. I whistled and all four horses came running out of the large barn. They all came galloping together, huffing and shaking their heads.  
"Did you teach them that?"  
I shook my head. "No, I vork for a family. Zheir daughter has taught zhem...zheir daughter..."  
"What about her?" She quickly asked.  
"Vhat about her? Oh vhere do I start..." I sighed, leaning against Black Mist, which made me think of Carly even more. "Her long blonde hair...usually put up, never dovn! Vhen ve talked a few days ago, she told me she hates vearing her hair dovn because it apparently doesn't look good, but she looks great in anyzhing! Like vhen she vears zhose cut off shorts...und her tank tops...und zhen vhen she vears-"  
"I get it, Gilbert!"  
I covered my mouth realizing what I just did. "Er, sorry frau. She's not interested in me anyvay. Vhich means you get me all to yourself..."  
She smirked and pet one of the horses, this one completely white. "What's it's name?"  
"Zhat one is a female, und her name is Magic! Because it reminds Carly of a unicorn!"  
The girl glared at me, which caused me to fake a cough. "I mean, zhe ovner's said it vas like a unicorn..."  
"Thought so. Now...I was meaning to ask you!" She started, turning towards me and grabbing my hands. The horses galloped away and back into the barn as she spun me around, looking up and smiling at me.  
"Vhat is it, frau?"  
"There's a party going on at a barn right down the road Friday night. I wanted to know if you wanted to go hang out there, then maybe head back to my place where there aren't as many people...and you know, have some fun together?"  
I blanked out suddenly, staring past the girl's face.**

"...Gilbert? So what do you say? Wanna come party with me?"

"Hot damn..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Hot damn what?"

I blinked a few times, quietly whispering, "She looks so sexy..."

The girl turned around to look at what I was. Carly.

She was kneeling down, smiling and laughing. She had her hand held out to one of the chickens, giggling every time it would peck her hand and take food from it. She had on the cut off shorts I said I loved so much on her, and a pair of bright red cowgirl boots.

Best of all, she was wearing my sweatshirt.

I threw the girl off of me and started to run towards her, looking back once and yelling, "Aussteigen meine bauernhof, schlampe!"

I threw my arms in the air and ran up to Carly, throwing them around her and picking her up. I swung her around in a small circle, then set her on the ground in front of me. She looked at me with big eyes. I saw her raise her arms to push me away, so I squeezed her against my chest and kissed her.

She was shocked at first, like she didn't want it. The longer I left my lips on hers though, the more comfortable she got to it. Soon, her hand was nicely placed on my jawline, kissing me back. I smirked and started to deepen the kiss, pushing her backwards and onto the fence of the chicken coop. She played along, pressing my body against hers more.

That's when I knew I wanted a whole lot more.

I licked her lips, but before she could let me in, I shoved my tongue inside her mouth. She squeaked and parted from me, looking up at me with a questioning gaze. I smirked and moved my head down, starting to kiss her neck. I heard her let out a small moan, then she pushed me off.

She was shaking her head, her face completely red. I laughed and asked her what was wrong.

"Y-You...just...Gilbert d-don't do this..."

I smirked and hugged her again, resting my forehead on hers. "But vhy, liebe? I need you so badly..."

"A-And I don't need you! Get off me!" She yelled, pushing me back again, but further this time. "Go back to that girl...I see her waiting for you over there..."

I looked over at the horses to see the girl standing over there, her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the ground. I was shocked she was still even there. I then remembered...she doesn't speak German. She didn't know what I said earlier!

Carly turned away from me, yanking out of my grasp on her arm. "Go back to your country slut, since you like them so much..."

I shook my head wildly, looking at her again. I felt my face heat up as I saw her take off her hat to reveal her beautiful blonde hair under it. Her face now shined in the heat of the day, her eyes bright and now looking at me. I softly smiled at her, sighing and staring into those blue-gray eyes I love. She blushed hard and set her hat on the ground for a minute, standing up. "What's your problem?"

"I have no problem, frau...but if I did have one, it vould be zhat you are alvays on my mind...und you just von't leave it!"

She bit her lip and pushed me again, this time turning me around first. "Go away, bitch!"

I smirked and did as she told me, walking away and back to the other girl. When I got up to her, she raised her hand, and right before it hit my face and I grabbed her wrist and shook my head. "I vouldn't do zhat. See zhat girl over zhere? Zhat's Carly. She see's you have slapped me und you are going to be up against a girl who can haul about ten pounds of hay und push a tractor if she had to."

The girl's hand started shaking as she lowered it. "Well then why the hell did you just try to get it on with her?!"

"Because she's zhe one I vant, frau! I just bring zhese girls home to satisfy my need for her!" I proudly told her, grinning as I did.

"S-So I was just used?"

"When's zhat party again, frau?"

"Friday night, why?"

"Ja, I used you. Bye!" I waved, walking off again and back to Carly.

By now, she had her hat filled with bird food and had it sitting in front of her on the ground. All the chickens had gathered around her and were eating out of it, fighting over who would get what piece. She was frowning and watching them, which caused me to frown too. I still didn't get why I felt like this for someone, but a part of me liked it. The other part told me that this was going to be a huge mistake, but the part that liked it was also the part that didn't care about the part that said it was a mistake. It was all too confusing for me, really, but right now, all that was on my head, was I want.

I walked up behind her and bent down, wrapping my arms around her stomach again. I sat down on the ground like she was, but spread my legs and pulled her between them and against my chest. I rested my head on hers and rubbed her stomach. "Oh liebe...vhy are you so beautiful...?"

She seemed calm at the moment for some reason. I loved how she could be angry at me one minute, and then happy with me the next. It was another thing that made me want her.

She lightly shrugged, "I don't know...I didn't know I was...really..."

I chuckled and pulled her tighter against my chest, resting my head on her shoulder now, turning it so my face was in her neck.

"Gilbert...what are you doing...?"

"Trying to prove to you zhat I'm not vhat you zhink I am...zhat I make mistakes, but I still vant to be your man..."

She sighed and blushed, leaning back against me. She brought her legs to her chest and turned to the side, bringing finger up to my chest and drawing a heart on it. I smiled and thought of something she might like me to say to her, then I remembered something.

"Hey liebe...you like country music, ja?"

She nodded silently.

"You like Jason Aldean und Darius Rucker...jaaa?"

She gave me a strange look, "Who the hell did you find that out from?"

I grinned at her, "I like to listen to you sing in your room, liebe. You have such a beautiful voice it amazes me!"

She blushed and hid her face into my chest, not replying to what I said. I took the chance to lean down after a good chuckle, purring and singing in her ear, "_I don't think of you everyday and night...I got things to do, yeah I'm doin' alright. So I can't explain why in times like these...I nearly go insane when you're not here with me..._"

She gasped and sat up, blushing hard. "G-Gilbert! H-How...how do you even?!"

"I like to find zhe vays to impress you, my dear. Zhis seems to be one, ja?"

She nodded fast and giggled, but then looked up at me and frowned.

"Vh-Vhat's wrong again, frau?"

"Gilbert...I can be totally honest with you and...tell you I like you."

I smiled at her. Those were the three words I wanted to hear from her beautiful lips. I like you. "Und vhy is zhat so bad?"

"Because if you want to date me, you better go through my dad first."

Now I wasn't so happy. She just told me she liked me, and I had the feeling that...I really liked her too, or had some sort of weird feelings for this girl. Now I had to go through her parents? I had already screwed up once and tried to flirt with her mother! Now I had to go talk to her dad and get an approval to date her?

I could tell tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

I took a deep breath in my room, trying to relax. It was around ten o'clock at night and everyone, but me, had gone to bed. Everyone but me and Carly's father of course. Carly had told me that he stays up watching the road till around half past ten. It took me forever to finally get the courage, but I wanted to get this over with and talk to him about dating his daughter.

I started to head downstairs in some jeans and loose button up shirt, hoping that I looked nice enough to him. I creeped through the hallways and down the last flight of stairs, opening the front door once I snuck through the kitchen. I hopped out, shutting the door tightly and quietly. I then turned around and looked about for her dad.

I spotted him sitting in a lawn chair under an apple tree, relaxing and drinking some water.

I slowly walked over, playing with the bottom of my shirt, trying to figure out what I would say. What if he said I couldn't? What if he started getting mad at me for even wanting to?! Oh now I was terrified!

"Gilbert?"

I squeaked and looked up at her father, who was right in front of me, sipping his water bottle. He had a serious look on his face, still sitting in his lawn chair. When I didn't say anything, he chuckled and patted down in the seat I saw was beside him. "Sit with me, son."  
I smiled nervously and quickly did as he said. He held out an unopened water bottle to me, but I shook my head. "I'm not zhat zhirsty, sir. Nein danke."

He smiled and put the bottle back down on the ground beside him, then looked out at the road again as a car passed by. "So, what are you doing up this late?"

"I could ask you zhe same zhing, sir. Zhough I am glad you are up actually! I...I, uhm, needed to talk to you about some zhings..."

He looked over, his face straight. I was starting to think that Berwald dressed up as her father. He had long hair for a farmer, that was a strawberry blonde and reached his shoulders. He was dressed in some lazy shorts, with a t-shirt on and his sweatshirt over it. He had on a baseball cap backwards, and his legs crossed, feet bare like mine. "What do you need?"

"I...vell I vanted ask you about your daughter..."

He smirked and looked forward again, "What about her?"

"I vant to take her und let her be mine! I vould like her to be mein girlfriend!" I told him with confidence, smiling proudly.

"No."

I gasped and frowned, biting my lip. "V-Vhat? Vhy not?"

"Don't think I don't know what you did. We all do, including my wife. She doesn't think you're right for her. I don't either...but then again..." He sighed and looked down at the ground, "what kind of man comes to the girls father if they don't want her?"

"Vell she told me to come to you if I vanted to be viz you, so I decided to take up zhe offer...b-because I didn't vant to date her und zhen have her parents make us break up, leaving her upset. I don't like seeing her upset! It makes me upset!" I admitted to him, clasping my hands together.

"I don't want to hear it."

"I-I can tell you about her too! Uhm...vhere do I start? Her favorite color is orange, she loves frogs too! She told me vhen she vas younger she asked for one, but you und her mutti said nein because zhere vas no vhere to keep a frog! Und...und she loves basketball! She's alvays vatching it viz her mutti, because she loves it too! She told me zhat before she got out of school und you all moved, zhey used to go to games all zhe time! Hmm...und zhen she told me zhat she loves stuffed animals! So for her birzday, vhich is zhe tventy sevenz of October, I vas going to get her an orange frog! Do you zhink she'd like zhat? Und maybe, I'd take her out to dinner and pop in some Darius Rucker or Jason Aldean, because zhey are her favorite country music singers, und maybe...uhm, vell give her a kiss or somezhing?" I finally finished, with a slight blush on my cheeks. I looked at him with hopeful eyes. Right now, all I wanted was to be with her. She was something I finally realized I just needed to have in my everyday life...and not just to talk to and see, but told hold and kiss. To make me feel better and to make smile because I'm who she wants to be with.

I just prayed he'd change his mind.

"Well...you're sounding a bit too determined for Carly...you really want to date her? Could I really trust you?"

I nodded like crazy, flailing my arms. "J-Ja! Yes! A million times yes!"

He smiled at me, and after a minute, he nodded. "Then she's all yours."

I jumped up, wanting to scream of happiness. I took his hand firmly and shook it like crazy. "D-Danke sir! Zhank you so much!"

He laughed and shoved me off, "Yeah, yeah! Go now! She's probably still awake in her room anyway!"

I nodded and ran off towards the house again. I couldn't believe after saying no, he told me I could date her! I could have Carly all to myself! I couldn't wait to tell her either!

I ran into the house and slammed the door, bolting upstairs and to the third floor. I ran down the hall and then stopped quietly in front of her room. I knocked twice, calling out, "Liebe, it's Gilbert! May I come in?"

I heard her groan from inside, causing me to chuckle and then slide open her door slowly. I looked over at her, laying under her covers and snuggling something. I quietly shut the door after walking in, then snuck my way over to her bed.

She had a double bed, bigger than mine. It must have been because she lived here and it was her family who owned the farm.

I smiled and pulled the covers up, shredding my shirt and rolling my pants up, then climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers back over. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest, causing her to wake up and jump. I chuckled slightly, then whispered in her ear, "Hallo, liebe...sleeping vell?"

She shivered in my arms, then turned her head. "I-I...guess so..."

"Vell...guess vhat?"

She was silent for a minute, and I'd thought she'd fallen back asleep. But then she turned her body around and was facing me, her blue-gray eyes big and looking up into my red ones. I felt my face heat up as she squeaked out, "What?"

"Your vati said zhat ve can be togezer."

She gasped and bit her lip, trying to hide a smile. I grinned down at her and kissed her forehead. "I vant you so badly liebe...you just struck me! I don't like feeling zhis vay!"

"Th-then why do you?" She whispered.

I frowned and laid my head on hers, causing her to look up at me and deep into my eyes. "Because I like zhis feeling...I don't vant it, but I like it so much...I vant to keep feeling zhis vay...it's...kind of complicated, but don't let it get to you."

She smiled and nodded, then closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest. I gasped and shook my head, poking her side. She jumped and looked back up at me with a mean face. "What was that for?!"

"I vasn't done yet! I can't just assume you are mine!" I told her, frowning.

She frowned back and shrugged. "Well...I mean...I wasn't lying when I said I liked you but...after what you did to me..."

"Aw liebe...I am so sorry...please believe me...zhat vas just vhat I used to do! Zhen vhen I came to zhe farm...you hit me! Like a hurricane or a snow storm! You just got to me und I drop kicked zhat girls ass once I sav you...in mein sveatshirt...oh liebe zhat vas so sexy..."

"W-What?!"

I nodded at her, smirking and lifting her arm up, revealing that she was still wearing the sweatshirt. "Zhis is mine. Didn't you knov zhat?"

She shook her head wildly, "N-No! I thought it was my brothers...uhm...I'm sorry...I-I-"

"Shh! Nein, you look beautiful in it...don't be sorry..."

She blushed and looked away, hiding her face in her shoulder. I smiled softly, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her head towards me. "Liebe, vill you be mein girlfriend?"

Her face turned completely red as she let out a small gasp. I grinned nervously at her, praying to God she'd say yes.

"I-I...of course...yes!"

I hugged her tightly, burying my face in her neck. She laughed and then hiccuped, which caused her to giggle again. I kissed her neck over and over until she pushed me off and away from her neck. She gave my lips one sweet kiss, then cuddled into my neck. I felt her beautiful breath in my neck and I knew she was tired and ready to sleep. I rubbed her back gently, resting my cheek on her forehead. "Goodnight, beautiful frau...sleep vell."

Her breath into my neck again was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep with her in my arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: WARNING! This chapter has explicit content in it~meaning it's rated, maybe around T+? It's not like LKASJDLKASDJ RATED M CRAZY SHIZ HAPPENIN' but ya know. Just be careful with what you read, please. 3 Thank you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Farmer's Daughter**

**Chapter 5 - My Kinda Party**

**(Carly's POV)**

I was sitting at the counter smiling large, thinking about the past nights events. I hadn't told anyone yet about us, and I didn't know what to say when I did. It was around five-thirty and I hadn't been able to sleep, so I got out of bed, leaving Gilbert all alone to stretch out and cuddle with a stuffed animal he thought was me, and came downstairs to drink some coffee and eat a small snack. I was now sitting there alone, practicing ways to say, _Gilbert's my boyfriend_!

I coughed and then said, "Hey guys, so...Gilbert asked me to date him, and I told him yes!"

After a minute of thinking, I shook my head. After coughing again, I recited, "Gilbert asked my father last night...if he could date me and...my dad said yes! So we're dating now! ...no that's not right either..."

I put my head on the table and slid the coffee away, feeling the tiredness come back to my brain. I could feel my eyes giving out as the seconds passed, and soon found myself sleeping on the counter for a minute.

I heard someone's door open upstairs, which caused me to sit up straight and grab my coffee. I took a big swig as a large person came into view.

"Berwald?!"

He turned to look at me with tired eyes, like he'd been up all night. His hair was messy and his glasses were crooked, like he'd just thrown them on and rushed down the steps. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...I'm just...up drinking some coffee. I couldn't sleep..."

He looked around, then back up the steps, like he was deciding whether to keep up with what he was doing, or go back upstairs and sleep.

He then looked back at me, smiling. "Carly's going to be sleeping for awhile."

I laughed and kicked out the seat beside me, "Then come on over an' sit with me!"

He happily walked over and sat down beside me, resting his head in his arms on the table. He tilted it, so the left side of his head was resting in his arms and his face was looking at mine. "Why are you up?"

"I told you, I was just drinking coffee because I couldn't sleep!"

"...why are you up?"

I bit my lip, now realizing he could see right through me. I didn't know how, but he had found out that I was up because something was bothering me. He squinted his eyes at me, opening his mouth to talk again.

"Gilbert asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes!"

He closed his mouth and I saw a smile tug at the side of his lips. I raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was smiling like that.

"It's about time."

"What?! What the hell are you saying?! You were trying to keep him away from me the other day and now you're saying it's about damn time?!" I growled at him, trying not to shout.

He nodded, sitting up and propping his elbow up, laying his head in his hand. "Ja, because he seemed to be chasing after you too much. He won't quit it until you said you were his. It was kinda annoying too."

That was the most he'd ever said to me the whole time he'd been here. "Wow, Ber, you can really talk when you want."

"Shut up."

I opened my mouth and gasped, "Excuse me?"

He stood up fast, pushing the chair back in and heading back up the steps, probably back to a sleeping Carly.

Now I was left alone to think this over.

I wanted Gilbert, I really did. He was just...so sweet and flattering. He always hung out with me on the farm and, no doubt, he was attractive. I really wanted to be his! Now that he'd finally asked me and gotten approval to date me, I was way more than willing to let him be my boyfriend...but what if he broke my heart?

I always think back to the day he flirted with the girl in front of me after taking my hand, hugging me, drawing hearts on my chest...what if while we were together, he saw another girl he wanted more...? It would kill me inside if it was true, because I would be realizing that all I feared had come true.

I pushed the coffee away and laid my head down again, feeling wide awake now. I felt like I needed time alone, but then again, I wanted someone to comfort me. I wanted Gilbert honestly, but he was who I was stressing about.

I pushed the chair out and left my coffee on the table, walking back upstairs and to the third floor. I kicked open my door and back shut once I was inside, not caring about the noise it made. Gilbert was still peacefully sleeping where I had left him, cuddling with one of my stuffed animals. I took off my shorts and shirt, putting his sweatshirt on over it all and climbing into the bed again, hoping that it would help me feel more comfortable. I pulled the covers over me and took Gilbert's arms off the plushie and placed them around my waist. I pulled myself against him, resting my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, thinking that I loved where we were now...and if it doesn't last, at least it happened.

* * *

I awoke again a few hours later, still in Gilbert's arms. Though, when I looked up, he was brushing hair in and out of my face, nuzzling his face in it every now and then. I shook my head, signaling I was awake.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair, brushing it all backward. "Morning mein liebe. Hov vas your night viz zhe avesome me?"

"Fine, actually. You slept awfully heavy. I got up in the middle of the night for about an hour and you didn't even notice I was gone."

He frowned and took his arms away from me. "V-Vhere did you go, frau?"

"Downstairs to drink some coffee and think a little...I couldn't sleep..."

"You should have told me! I vould have voken up und not slept until you fell back asleep!"

I shook my head again, slowly sitting up and stretching. I smiled down at Gilbert, who was staring down at me. I got wide eyed and pulled the covers back over me. "Sorry! I thought I'd be more comfortable!"

He shook his head and pulled me against his chest again, kissing my neck. "Nein, you are beautiful. Clozhes or not!"

I smiled and tilted my head back, letting him kiss my neck several times. I felt his hands sneak around to my back and up his sweatshirt. He was feeling around my back like he was looking for a shirt. He smiled against my neck, "Are you not vearing a shirt eizer liebe?"

I giggled and rested my head on my pillow. "No, I'm not. I told you, I wanted to be more comfortable...i-is it okay?"

He nodded and hid his face in my neck, breathing against it like he was going to fall back asleep. I wish I could let him too, but we had to get up and get dressed for work today. I was supposed to take Black Mist for a walk today, as Friday's were always our special days together.

I lifted Gilbert's chin and looked into his eyes. "Gilbert...I'd love to lay here all day...but we have to get up for work..."

"Nein! Ve can stay here und lay all day in each ozher's arms und be happy togezher!" He grinned, then tried to snuggle back into my neck.

I laughed and lifted his chin again, shaking my head slowly. "No Gilbert, we have to get up. It's Friday and I have to take Misty for a walk. You can come along...as long as you promise not to...uhm..."

"Liebe, I asked you to be mein girlfriend last night! I am loyal to you und only you!" He proudly said, giving my forehead a kiss. I blushed and hid my face in his neck this time.

He rubbed my back and sighed, resting his head on mine. "Liebe...I have a question."

"What is it, Gilly?"

He didn't speak at first. I was thinking maybe he'd forgotten what he said, but when I looked at him, he was blushing. "Uhm...Gilbert?"

"Gilly...?" He repeated slowly. I nodded at him and turned away.

"Nein! No one has ever...called me zhat! Zhat's all! Look at me again, beautiful..."

I giggled and turned back around, hugging him tightly. "Okay! Now what did you want?"

"Vell...zhere's apparently a party tonight, und I vanted to knov if you vanted to go viz me?"

I cut a face at him, then frowned. "One of those damn barn parties? Why do you wanna go to that?"

"Because I like parties liebe! Pleeeease?!" He desperately started to beg, rubbing up and down my arms.

I giggled and looked at him seriously, "If you can get all of our work done today, then I'll go with you to this stupid party...as long as we're home by eleven!"

"Zhat's so early zhough liebe! Come on!"

"...twelve?"

"One!"

"Twelve-thirty!"

"Tvo!"

"Gilbert quit it!"

He laughed and threw a leg over me, pulling me closer. "Fine! Ve vill be home by eleven-zhirty. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

I don't know how, but we both somehow managed to get all the work done today. Gilbert seemed to be working extra hard and rushing me with things when I was slow. He sometimes even took over for me to try and get it done faster. Usually this wasn't him, but I remembered the party, and I knew that's the only reason we had it all done.

We were upstairs in my room now, standing in front of my bed and dancing around to some music like a crazy couple. I had my hairbrush in my hand and was spinning around, my cowgirl hat on and his sweatshirt again. He had on his cowboy hat and no shirt, which made me just want to eat him up.

He suddenly took the hairbrush out of my hand and started singing into it, "_Well I'm just ready to ride this Chevy, ride this Chevy down a little back road. Slide your pretty little self on over, get a little closer, turn up the radio. Put your pretty pink toes on the dash, lean your seat back...Man I swear there ain't nothing looks better than that, sweet tan, little thing with nothing to do..._"

I laughed and strutted over to him, and he pulled me into a tight embrace from behind and tossed the brush on my bed, wrapping his arms around my stomach again and singing into my ear, "_I wanna take a little ride with you..._"

I smirked and we rocked back and forth for a minute before I turned around and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You're the best, Gilbert."

"Ja, I knov I am! All zhe best for you, liebe!"

I blushed and rubbed my hand on his cheek, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mmm...liebe?"

I leaned against his chest, humming to the next song on the radio. "Yes, Gil?"

"Zhat party starts soon...vere you going to go viz me...?"

I sighed and looked up at him, leaning back, but still in his arms. "Gilbert, if it'll make you happy with me, I will go."

He gasped and gave my forehead a big kiss, then let me go and ran to his bags. "Ja! Danke liebe! You're zhe best! Nov ve need to get ready because it starts soon! I can't vait for zhe beer und zhe gi-"

I frowned, knowing what he was about to say. "All the...girls? In their tight shirts, booty shorts, asses hanging out, boobs hanging out too, beer in their hands...probably horny and drunk?"

He froze in his place, not saying anything. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, taking my hat off and throwing it in a corner. I then removed his sweatshirt and put on one of my regular shirts. He stood up straight and looked at me.

"Vill you be one of zhose girls?"

I shrugged and put my feet on my bed, laying down. "I don't drink beer. I don't let my ass and chest hang out. I don't wear booty shorts, but my shorts are short. I don't go to parties to get drunk and horny. I've never even had sex before. I don't plan on it until I find someone that'll be with me forever..."

Gilbert walked over and sat down next to me, taking my hand. "Zhen I don't knov if I'll have fun! I von't see anyzhing I vant if you aren't zhe one looking like zhat. Zhough, even in sveats and a baggy shirt, I still vant you..."

I looked up at him and stuck out my tongue. "Oh please. Don't give me that."

"Vhat? Tell you zhat I only see you nov?"

I turned away and rolled off the bed. "Go get ready, silly."

He smirked and hopped back up, going through his bags again while I started looking through my dresser. Should I wear something like what I do on our night out clubbing? Or should it be something kinda country-ish, like it's just a gathering? Then again, clubbing was for the city. This barn wasn't anywhere near the city.

I pulled out some white cut-off shorts and a red tank top, but then put the tank top back in and pulled out one of my button up half shirts that I could tie right below my chest. I didn't have to take off any bottoms, so I slid the shorts on and fixed them so they weren't wrinkled and were pulled down far enough so they weren't showing any of my ass. I then took off my shirt and started to put on my shirt.

"Oh liebe! Keep it off und go!"

I blushed and quickly put the shirt all the way on, turning around and glaring at him. "Shut up! No!"

"Vhy not zhough?! It vould look hot!"

"B-Because that's totally rude to just walk out in public in just my bra!"

"But I like it..." He protested with a frown, sighing heavily.

"Yeah, maybe someday Gilbert," I shot back, turning away from him and sliding the buttons in their proper holes. I then tied the bottom of the shirt in a knot and walked over to my shoes. I slid on socks and then pushed my feet into my cowgirl boots. I stood up and sighed, walking over to my mirror and grabbing the brush off my bed. I began to brush my hair out, thinking about how I was going to do it for the party.

Gilbert walked up behind me and picked up some of my hair, kissing it. "Hey frau...can you do zhe tvo braids on zhe side of your head? You look pretty vhen you do zhat. I like it."

I blushed and nodded, taking the hair he didn't pick up and brushing it out. I threw the braid on a table nearby and began to braid that part of my hair carefully. Gilbert watched my every move, making me a bit nervous, but not so nervous that I'd mess up.

When both braids were done, I asked him how it looked.

He kissed me in response.

"Mmph! Gilbert I just asked-"

He kissed me again, this time pulling me into a hug. That's when I noticed he had been dressed and ready for some time now. He was wearing ripped jeans and cowboy boots under them, his shirt a button up long sleeve one, but his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on his cowboy hat over his hair, but I still saw some sticking out.

I pulled away from him after a minute, looking him over and smiling. "You look gorgeous!"

"Nein! Men don't look gorgeous! Zhey eizher look hot or sexy!"

"You look all of the above...! Is that okay?"

"Ja! Und you look...stunning...oh my..." He slowly said, stepping back and looking at me. He poked my exposed stomach, causing me to giggle. "I love your tummy! It's beautiful!"

I shook my head and opened my door, "No, it's not beautiful! I'm pudgy!"

He happily marched out, a smile pasted on his face. He marched all the way to the first floor and the front door, turning around and holding his arms out. "Nein! You are beautiful all over! Tummy, waist, hips, thighs, legs, arms, feet, hands...all of it! Even zhe inside of you is probably beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes and frowned. "Why don't you stop complimentin' me and get outta my house?"

He smirked and threw the door open, running outside and to the side of the house. I heard him whistle loudly, and when I arrived at his side, I saw Black Mist and Brownie running our way. "So I guess I'll be taking Misty for another ride today! Sounds great!"

When she came over, Gilbert helped me up on her again by grabbing my waist and pushing me up. I growled at him once more, telling him not to touch me there.

"Vhy am I not alloved, liebe?" He asked, hoping onto Brownie and leading the way to the barn. It was already getting dark, so you'd be able to see the barn lights brightly shining through the wood when we got to where the party was.

"J-Just because I said not to. I don't need you knowing..." I mumbled, then pulled on Black Mist's rope to get her galloping away.

Gilbert was soon to follow beside me, looking over. I saw him smirk and then pull on Brownie's rope, causing him to go faster. I gasped and pulled on Black Mist, so she started to gallop beside Brownie at the same pace.

I came to abrupt stop when we reached a large barn where music was coming out of loudly. I pointed as Gilbert looked over, then hopped off of Black Mist. I told her and Brownie after Gilbert got off of him to stay put, and not leave with anyone else but them. They huffed and nodded in response.

I walked up to Gilbert and grabbed his hand carefully, looking around. "I-Is...is that girl gonna be here?"

"She invited me, liebe. She may be...but I'm only leaving viz you. I von't leave your side."

I smiled, then started to run to the barn with his hand in mine. He laughed and quickly followed willingly.

Once we were inside, I realized how packed it was. You couldn't walk around without someone being on top of you! I told Gilbert to stay close, and that's when I noticed him looking around at everyone. I let go of his hand and turned to him. "Surprised?"

I looked in the direction he was looking when he looked slightly down, then I glared back at him with an angry face. "Are you really staring at that whore's ass?!"

He looked back at me and shook his head.

"Bullshit. Go dance on her then..." I growled, then walked away from him. I teared up when I looked behind me and saw him just standing there, looking around again. He really didn't care...and I should have known it.

I finally found a small little corner where there were drinks and tables, quickly taking one that was empty, hoping nobody would join me. I laid my head down on the table and looked at the glass table, drawing hearts on it. I couldn't believe that I had agreed...and then what I knew, but didn't know at the same time, happened.

I teared up and looked down into my arms, slamming my fist on the table.

After a minute, I pushed the table away and watched the chair fall when I stood up. I walked over to the small counter where there were shots and grabbed one, downing it fast. I shouted in disgust, feeling all tingly inside. I didn't like the taste of shots or beer at all, but I needed something to get my mind away from Gilbert...and fast.

I looked around and saw him dancing with other girls, causing me to grab a beer and crack it open, throwing the cap the opposite direction and downing it fast. I squealed afterwards, hating the taste, but loving the feeling I was getting from it. I slapped my hand on the counter, causing the guy behind it to give me weird looks. I pointed my finger at him and shouted, "Gimme another!"

He quickly did as he was told, grabbing another beer and popping it open, then handing it to me. I sighed happily and chugged it, gagging at the nasty taste again, but drinking more and more only for the feel. Soon, I felt myself give in to the crazy feelings I had, and I started to make my way over to where Gilbert was.

I looked at all the half naked girls dancing on him, which he seemed to enjoy because he was whistling and howling at them. I growled and hissed, then pushed two girls away from them, grabbing his shirt. "You fucking bitch...thinking I can trust you to be my...d-damn boyfriend! Th-Then you go and..." I hiccuped mid-sentence, then looked him in the eyes again, "...and you dance with other girls! Th-They're all over y-you and I'm...I'm your 'girlfriend'! Is that h-how it works with you? I-I knew something was...was wrong with you!"

"Carly...liebe, are you drunk?"

I pushed him away and shook my head, "Hell no! This is clearly real!"

"Nein, I zhink you are-"

"Leak!"

All the sudden, Gilbert and I turned our attention to the roof, which was seeming to be shaking and dripping. Had it...started to rain?

Everyone was screaming and running out of the barn, which was confusing me and my drunk self. I looked down at my shorts and then up at Gilbert and sucked my teeth. "I am not leaking! What are they freaking out about?!"

Gilbert grabbed my arm forcefully, looking up at the roof. It was making a weird, creaking noise, and that's when I knew what was about to happen.

I screamed as Gilbert ran out of the barn and far away from it, or to the side of the road. It was pouring rain outside and I was clinging to him, tears falling down my face. He was my only protection at the moment...and he'd practically cheated on me. I hid my face in his wet shirt, praying for the rain to stop.

I heard Gilbert whistle, and I then remembered faintly that we'd brought the horses. Gilbert started to call out, "Black Mist?! Brovnie?!"

I looked around, sobbing and screaming as I watched the barn collapse on the ground. I prayed nobody was inside, because that wood could kill. I would know.

The horses didn't seem to hear us, because nothing came running. I then whistled drunkenly, hoping that even though I was intoxicated, they'd come.

But they didn't.

Gilbert looked down and held me close to him, whispering in my ear, "Shh...it vill be okay...I zhink zhe horses ran home because zhey didn't vant to get vet...I vill take you home..."

Before I could say anything, he scooped me up in his arms and started to run in the direction of my home.

I looked at him confused, then laid my head in his neck and cried. I was so angry at him, yet he was my only hope. Why did he have to be such a bitch at one point, then like a prince the next?!

After around twenty minutes of running, Gilbert slowed down and started panting. I looked over and saw that my house was coming into view...or the building on our lot. Our house was located on the far side of the land and in the middle. The closest thing to us right now was the barn where the cows, sheep, and such were in. They'd probably be in their pens sleeping by now, so it'd be safe to sneak in there and hide in the hay till morning, because I didn't have my key to get in the house and the thought of where the extra one was had slipped my drunken mind.

He then started sprinting again, running to the lot and looking around. "Vhere do I go, Carly?!"

"I-Into the barn...it's open and always is...where we washed the cows that one day..."

He sprinted to the barn, kicking the door open and tossing me inside gently, so I landed sort of softly on the ground. I rubbed my butt and groaned as he shut the door quickly, only allowing the little cracks in the walls to generate light for us. No rain was coming in either, so I had a feeling we weren't going to leaving until it stopped raining or someone came to get us.

I started sobbing on the ground, laying my face in my hands. Gilbert gasped and ran over, wrapping his arms around me and carrying me to the back of the barn where the hay was neatly laid out and set me on the group that was just one stack, so it was like a miniature bed for me. He sat down beside me and pulled me on his lap, hugging my waist and kissing my forehead. "Liebe...don't cry...vhat's wrong...?"

I gritted my teeth and cried out, "You! You and your damn self! You go and make me so happy by asking me to be your girlfriend and then you go and dance on all these other girls, and let them dance on you back! I-I thought I could trust you...I thought...we had something...you had me convinced...you liked me..."

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I'm sorry...listen I just...got carried avay...you have to believe me...I do like you..."

I shook my head wildly, then hiccuped and looked into his eyes. "N-No! You obviously don't...! You just play around with me like the bitch you are!"

He smirked and shook his head slowly, "Nein...und I can prove zhat you're zhe only one I vant..."

"Th-Then do it!" I shouted through my tears, looking away.

He cupped my face and turned it towards me, planting a kiss on my lips. I gasped in surprise, but immediately kissed back. I felt his cold hands reach around and rub my bare back, causing me to shiver and lean against him. I didn't know exactly what he was planning to do, but at the moment, my drunken mind told me I loved it.

He slowly reached his other hand up to the front of my shirt, untying it and holding one of my arms, pushing the sleeve down it and, soon, off. He then did the same for the other arm, throwing my wet shirt away from us. I took that as my cue to reach my hands to his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and revealing more of his chest. I smirked and let my lips leave his, then attached them to his jaw, kissing down it and to his neck.

"Mmm...mein liebe...you are so sexy vhen you get zhis vay..."

I shrugged and ripped the last button away from the hole it was in, forcing him to take it off and throwing his wet shirt away with mine. I started to kiss around his neck and lick a few spots, making him whimper.

He placed his hands on my waist and started to dig them into my wet shorts, trying to push them down. I pulled away from him and smirked drunkenly, "You want 'em off, pretty boy?"

He nodded fast, not even knowing what to say. I slowly stood up, kicking off my boots and letting my shorts drop to the ground. I stepping out of them and kicked them aside, then sat back on Gilbert's lap again. His eyes went wide when I ran my hands down his sides, kissing his cheeks and soon licking his ear.

That drove him over the edge.

He quickly flipped the two of us around, stripping himself of his pants and shoes. He laid on top of me after forcing me to lay on the bed of hay, then proceeded to kiss my neck and rub down my sides. I shivered again at his touch, squirming and panting underneath him. He slid his fingers into the sides of my wet panties, and I gasped when I felt him move them down my legs.

"G-Gilbert...wh-what the hell are you doing?!" I called out, blushing and watching as he slid his wet boxers off of his body.

"I'm...proving to you zhat...you are zhe only one I vant..." He whispered, laying back down on me and unclipping my wet bra, then tossing it aside with the rest of our clothes. I looked into his eyes when I felt something rub against my inner thigh, terrified about what was about to happen. He cupped my face and smiled. "Liebe...zhis von't hurt...I promise...ja?"

Before I could speak, he kissed me and I felt a small pinch of pain shoot through my body. I squirmed under his body and whimpered against the kiss, feeling uncomfortable and strange. The pain slowly pushed farther inside of my body, causing me tilt my head away from his kiss, sucking in a large breath of air. I soon started to cry again, but not because of what pain had turned into pleasure by now, but because I was being pleased by a man I could barely trust anymore.

Gilbert slowly started to pull out of me and push back in farther, grunting and burying his head into my neck. I laid my hands beside me and onto the hay, grabbing some of it as I cried out in pleasure. I found myself moaning his name and gasping because I just wanted more.

"Ahh...oh Carly...you're so sexy und...amazing und...oh you just need to moan my name more!" He panted out, starting to thrust harder into me, causing me to shake every time I felt him push in all the way.

I placed my hands on his waist gently, now forcing myself to accept what was happening. I wrapped my legs around his waist and squeezed his ass, causing him to moan out my name loudly and thrust harder every time he'd push back inside me.

I soon felt the knot in my stomach become tighter. I ran my fingers through his hair and he thrusted deeper into me, causing me to see black. I groaned and rolled my head to the side, cursing myself for getting drunk. I didn't want to pass out before I climaxed...that would just mean this was all for nothing!

I started to slam my hips against his, or bones crashing together and us moaning. I gripped his shoulders and threw my head back, feeling myself go over the edge and releasing my fluids all over him.

Gilbert gasped and pushed all the way inside of me, not leaving an inch of his member uncovered, then let his hot seed fill me up. I screamed and panted as he rode out the orgasms, then pulled out and laid next to me.

He pulled me close, his sweat dripping onto my also sweat covered body. I started to see black again, so I shook my head to make it go away. Gilbert kissed my forehead and panted against it. "Oh...mein gott...Carly zhat vas...nngh..."

Gilbert and I could barely make words to describe the feelings we had about what just happened. He threw a leg around me and pulled me against him, closing his eyes.

I saw black again, and this time it wouldn't go away no matter how much I shook my head and tried to get it to go away.

The last thing I heard before I passed out was, "You're all I vant liebe..."


End file.
